In recent years, a device has been used which is provided with a touch panel display and receives an operation for a screen. In addition, even in a projection display device, such as a projector, a function that receives an operation for a screen using, for example, an infrared light curtain has been implemented.
When a region (operation region) that receives an operation for a screen is set, it is preferable that the user easily recognizes the set operation region as the operation region. In a case in which an external image that has an aspect ratio different from that of a screen is displayed, there is a region in which the external image is not disposed on the screen, as described in PTL 1. In general, the outside of the region in which the external image is not disposed is drawn in black in order to improve visibility.